Lunarian Saiyans: Brother and Sister
by Yoseia Nasuka
Summary: Look at the title. Wow, another Humor/Romance fic! I am on the BIGGEST roll of my life! Anyway, CHAPTER 2 UP!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own everything...shit, I don't. I can still dream, can't I?? Anyways...to the story!  
  
"Ready, Usagi?"  
"Ready, Ami." The scouts formed a circle, holding hands.  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
~*~  
"Goku...I need to tell you something." ChiChi confronted her husband.  
"Yeah, ChiChi? What now?" Goku asked.  
"We're getting divorced."  
"What?"  
"Goku...I don't think we were meant for each other..."  
"Oh? Why so?"  
"I don't know, but all you do is fight! I've been worried sick too many times!"  
"Oh, well, if that's the case, I guess I could let the case go...." Goku scratched his head.  
"I knew you'd understand."  
~*~  
"So nice to see the moon again!" Usagi sniffed the air. "All Mamo-baka free..." A ping was heard next to her. "Queen Serenity!"  
"How are you, daughter?"  
"Fine! I just broke up with Mamo-baka." To Usagi's surprise, her mother smiled.  
"That makes things more convenient. You see, Serenity..."  
~*~  
"She did that?" Gohan asked. Goku nodded. Gohan, Goten, Goku, and ChibiTrunks were sitting by the lake. Vegeta, who was also beside the lake, was training.  
"She wanted to feel that you guys were more safe. I'm sure it's not because she hates me."  
"Well, you ARE a little on the thick side..." Goten added slyly.  
"Well, that's kind of true!" He put his hand behind his head and laughed his patented laugh. A most unexpected thing happened then. A pillar of blueish black light suddenly appeared before Goku. A man in Saiyan armor appeared. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
"Bardock! How-how-how....?!" Bardock kneeled.  
"Vegeta oji-sama, pleasure." And then he turned toward his son, slightly beaming(AN: Have you ever seen a full-blooded Saiyan beam? Besides Goku? Naw, didn't think so). "Karkarot, defeated Frieza yet?"  
"Long ago, pa! You'll never know how strong the rest of our race are right now!"Laughing his 'Goku' laugh, he then added. "And call me Goku. It's the name I received on Earth. I like it better." Bardock smiled, er, smirked(AN: Have you ever seen a full-blooded Saiyan smile? Besides Goku? Didn't think so).  
"Well, son, I have come to tell you your past."  
"Why do I need to know my past?"  
"It will shape your future. You see, Son..." And then the all the Saiyans disappeared. 


	2. Forced Marriage

  
Disclaimer: Duh? And Kai-Oo-Shin is STILL the Supreme Kai.  
  
"Wow...where is this?" Goku asked. They all took a look around. Goku spotted the girls. "Hey, do you know where we are?"  
"How-What-when!!!" Usagi sputtered. "Mooooooomm!!! What's happpeeeeeningggg???!!!" As she, the senshi, and the Saiyans turned around, they saw Bardock and Serenity kissing. The Saiyans' jaws dropped. The girls were looking at Bardock and the other guys and drooling and also talking about how sweet it was.  
"Ba-ba-Bardock! Who is this woman!!" Vegeta cringed. "She isn't a Saiyan!"  
"You see, this is what I was talking about, Serenity..." Bardock said. Serenity giggled, and then turned towards Usagi and Goku. She spoke.  
"Well, Princess Serenity and Kakarot. Step forward." They did so. It was then Bardock's turn.  
"Have you ever wondered why you two only knew one true parent?" They shook their heads, still a little thick and wondering what was going on. Gohan and Ami figured it out in seconds.  
  
"You mean you two had those two?" They asked in amazement.  
"Is that really my grandson? Seems a lot sharper than his father." Bardock laughed as Serenity giggled.  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Goku asked accusingly, and then he did his patented laugh. "Well, I guess it's true though!" Then his stomach rumbled. "Oh gosh, I'm really hungry! Does anyone have anything to eat?" Everyone facevaulted, except Bardock and Serenity. They just sweatdropped real hard.  
"Kakarot, you are a simple-minded FOOL!" Vegeta grumbled. "Do you think of anything other than food?  
"Is there something which is more important than food?" Usagi and Goku asked at the same time.  
"ARGH! Nevermind..." Vegeta spat.  
"I wonder which side they get that from?" Serenity wondered. Bardock grinned slightly.  
"Anyways, your mom and I had you two, but our species are a little, how do you put it, far apart. We Saiyans are ruthless killers, most of us dark, and the Lunarians are peaceful yet powerful beings, using purity's light. Now, when we had you, son, because of your gender, you were Saiyan, though you have a potential to be part Lunarian too. Serenity, you were Lunarian, with the potential to be part Saiyan." Queen Serenity spoke up next.  
"Kakarot, you have already accessed the Lunarian part of you, ever since you hit your head on the cliff."  
"He hit his head? How come I missed that part?" Bardock scratched his head. "I looked at him since I died, and until he was training at King Kai's."  
"Were you that voice I kept hearing in my head when I was little? Wow, and here was me, thinking that was Grampa!" He laughed.  
"Now, Serenity, your Saiyan heritage will be hard to access, as you grew up to be such..a..." Queen Serenity was looking for the right words. "I'm sorry, but you became a klutz." At this the senshi and Bardock burst into laughter. Usagi blushed.  
"MOOOOOMMM!!!" She wailed, then whispered to the small figurine. "I'm TRYING to get a guy here!"  
"Well, you are going to have one whether you like it or not." Serenity said."The Supreme Kai said so himself."   
"Kai-Oo-Shin? He's a pretty nice guy though..." Gohan trailed off as another being came. The senshi freaked.  
"A YOUMA!" Usagi jumped back. Gohan's face lit up.  
"Kai-Oo-Shin!" He said happily. The figure nodded.  
"WHAT?! THIS guy is the Supreme Kai?!" Minako asked in disbelief.  
"Correct." He pulled out a scroll. "According to these laws, if another Lunarian Saiyan isn't born by the midwinter solstice, Goku will have to be executed, no exceptions, I'm sorry." Kai-Oo-Shin bowed. Goku's eyes widened.  
"Aw man, I'm getting sick of dieing, just when I came back too." Goku sighed. Vegeta cocked his head.  
"Is there anything which could kill me and Kakarot besides each other? We are the ultimate Saiyans! Although I could beat Kakarot, we would probably destroy the entire galaxy with the power which surrounds us."  
"Vegeta, there is one thing which could kill Goku besides a virus." He held up a jar, filled with a shadowy substance.  
"It's so...evil. What is it?" Rei asked, clutching her head. Kai-Oo-Shin just remembered that the senshi were there.  
"Good Mystic senses for one so young. You must be a priestess." He turned back to the Saiyans. "As Goku has a pure heart, the essence of Evil will kill him immediately."Kai-Oo-Shin said.  
"Wait! There has to be another option!" Goku said. "Isn't there?" Kai-Oo-Shin scrolled it. He grinned slightly.  
"If one from her court has a child with a full blooded Saiyajin, it'd work..."  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta screeched. Trunks was in the same position.  
"You want otousan to leave okaasan?!" He screeched in the same manner. Bardock facevaulted.  
"VEGETA OJISAMA had a CHILD?!" He shouted, crawling back up. Serenity helped him. Then Bardock burst into laughter. "Vegeta! Of all Saiyans! The sexist Vegeta! Had a CHILD!" Vegeta gritted his teeth.  
"I do not know HOW it happened, WHY it happened, but I DO know that I'm strong enough to beat your figurine into a pulp." Bardock promptly shut.  
"I'm sorry that this happened, but it was a last option." Kai-Oo-Shin bowed, and disappeared. They stared at the place he once occupied.  
"Elgh! What a dramatic person!" Usagi stuck out her tongue.  
"Now that's not nice." All the Son family present stared down at her, except Goten, who stared up. Usagi finally paid close attention close up at Goku and Gohan. Her eyes turned into red hearts. Rei and Ami sighed.  
"Boycrazy?!" Bardock facevaulted*AN: He does this alot in this fic, huh?* again. "How come I always get weird kids?!" Then he muttered, "Now they have to have a kid by deadline."  
"Um, Father..." Usagi pointed at Goku. "Isn't he a little old?" Serenity smiled.  
"I suppose...but that can be fixed." She snapped her fingers. Goku went to Gohan's age. Just like that.  
"Hey! Isn't this the age when I married ChiChi?" He looked at himself.  
"Eeehhhh...you sure this is okay?" Gohan asked. "I mean, what will Bulma and the others say? What will Videl say?"  
"...." Serenity and Bardock were stumped.  
"But it doesn't matter!" Serenity made a shooing gesture. "It's not our problem! Now go on your merry ways!!" And poof, they went back to Earth.  
  
"Weeeelllll....I don't really mind..." Usagi snuggled up to Goku, who sweatdropped.  
"Usagi! Be more polite!" Ami scolded lightly.  
"Ya know, Goten, this is gonna be one heck of a day..." Trunks said.  
"Not like it already ISN'T, but..." Goten agreed.  
"Where are we, Goku-sa-, um, kun?" Ami asked.  
"Errr...I don't know..."  
"Errr...I don't know either..." Goku and Goten both scratched their heads and laughed.  
"Isn't that our house?" Gohan pointed.  
"Oh YEAH!" The duo laughed. Everyone else facevaulted, except Vegeta. Ya know, he just isn't the facevaulting type...  
"Kakarot, WHAT kind of sorry excuse of a Saiyan are you?" He scoffed.  
"I don't know." Goku replied. Facevaults.  
"Goku-kun, WHAT did you score on the SAT?" Rei asked.  
"Ummm...what DID I score now...hm...what's 10+4?" Goku asked. Facevaults.  
"FourTEEN. Are you joking?" Rei stared with blue lines.  
"No, I'm dead serious!" Goku replied. Facevaults.  
"OW! Stop saying stuff like that, Goku-kun!" Usagi whined. "I'm facevaulting to much!"  
"I'm not making you facevault, it's Yoseia-chan."  
  
"CUT CUT CUT!! THIS ISN'T PART OF THE SCRIPT!!" From above, making the backround effects, was ME. "Keep going on with the story!" 'Heh, he called me Yoseia-CHAN! CHAN! Kyaaaa~~!' There were no more birds(except the very important ones) flying for the rest of the time. Neither did clouds. Funny, huh?  
  
Gohan looked up at the sky. It was blue, and still. Until he heard a helicopter. A YELLOW helicopter. VIDEL'S helicopter.  
"Ohhh no..." He blued. "It's Videl!"  
"Her? Is there something wrong, Oniisan?" Goten asked.  
"Yes. Wait till she sees dad.."  
"......" 


End file.
